


Misspoken Words - Sonny Carisi

by Sherrykinss



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: Dating Sonny and going through a breakup when Sonny makes a life-changing decision.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Misspoken Words - Sonny Carisi

Sonny was a very friendly person. He had no trouble with making friends with anyone he crossed paths with. He was a complete social butterfly, and always invited to social gatherings. He was at his weekly bowling night with his lawyer friends, this was where he met Aria. She wasn’t studying law, but they had mutual friends.

From the moment they met, they felt a connection between them. She wasn’t usually so social, but for some reason, she felt so at ease when they spoke. She felt like she could be herself, and that she didn’t need to put so much effort in communicating. After that, they made plans with each other. Their friendship blossomed from there. They would at least speak to each other at least once a day, whether by call or text.

Their friendship shifted when she started dating this guy from work. They saw each other a little less, they talked to each other once a week at best. He was so dependent on her, that one day, he felt entirely different towards her. He felt uncomfortable with the loneliness that filled his nights. He was realizing he had discovered his feelings a bit too late. She was in a relationship and he didn’t want to be the guy that ruined their relationship.

They spent less time together and he missed her company. He missed their late night movie nights or cooking dinner together. He was hurt that she no longer made time for him, that her relationship changed their friendship. He distanced himself further away with the hopes that he could get over her.It didn’t take much effort, since she wasn’t as available as before. Since they have drifted away, Sonny didn’t know she had broken it off with the guy weeks later. When he found out, he rushed to find her with one thing on his mind. He had to confess, because he couldn’t move on without knowing if they could have made things work.

He rushed to her apartment, without a text or a phone call. Lucky for him, she was home. She let him in, feeling a bit awkward since they hadn’t talked in so long. He sat on the couch; his hands were clammy from the nerves. She came back with two cups of coffee and set them on the coffee table. They sat in silence for a moment, until he dove right in, unable to take the awkward silence.

“I have feelings for you.” He blurted out.

She froze in her seat, her eyes widened at his statement. Her fingers nervously fiddled in her lap. A confession was the last thing she thought she would hear from him, especially after the lapse of time.

“What?” She quietly asked. She was confused, it had been a while since she last saw him. He didn’t even know so much had changed since they last hung out. She was no longer in a relationship. She had got a promotion at work. She moved into a new apartment. There wasn’t an opportunity to catch him up with her life.

“Well… just that, if you ever find that you’re ready to be in a relationship again, I hope that someone… is me.” He finally said, after keeping those words only as thoughts for so long.

His strong gaze held hers, searching for any hint of her response to his confession. It didn’t matter how many times he had rehearsed it, he was still riddled with nerves. He knew that if this didn’t go as planned that it would change their dynamic forever. He could only pray to the Lord that it goes his way.

“What are you trying to say?” She reluctantly asked, even though she knew exactly what he meant.

He unintentionally took it as a slow transition to a rejection. It was so soon and he shouldn’t expect that she could jump into a relationship after breaking one off so soon. He had a tiny bit of hope that it would work in his favor, since they were so close.

“That yes, I’m an asshole. I didn’t have the courage to tell you how I feel before…” He stopped mid-way, because he didn’t want to finish what he had to say. If he did, he would have to accept the reality he had ignored. When he paused, she waved her hand, urging for him to continue. “…you started seeing that…guy.” He reluctantly finished, unable to even mutter the man’s name.

“So you waited till I was in a relationship. Did it ever crossed your mind that I would be the one stuck in a difficult spot?” She asked.

He opened his mouth, hoping that a reply would come out, but he didn’t have one. He never thought about her position, only the trouble ache in his heart.

“Look, I can’t be with someone right now.” She said.

“Why not?” He asked, baffled by her statement.

“Because I can’t jump into another relationship, just to be left behind again.” She revealed.

Being left behind was one of her biggest fears. She would often curse her heart for being so easily heartbroken. Each and every time, she tried to be strong and hold herself to a higher standard. She held onto the hope that she would grow stronger with every instance. The cycle would happen again, leaving her heart crushed to dust.

“You don’t have to worry about me leaving.” He assured her.

He coaxed her out of the shell she built around her heart. She had enough artillery and armor prepared to protect her heart. He waltz in and disarmed her, leaving her once again vulnerable to heartbreak. He filled her heart with affectionate pet names and coos of his love for her. She danced in the melancholic strumming of his guitar, letting his music fill her ears with joy. Just when she thought she was indestructible, she crumbled again.

She was stupid to believe his beautiful promises. He got a new job in the city. He was moving out of Staten Island. He was going to start a new job, a new life. He was going to move on without her. She never would have expected it, because they were in a happy place. She thought she could visit him a couple of times a week when he moves away. However, he wanted a fresh start and focus more on his career. She trusted him, he was her best friend, and her boyfriend. She thought they had a future. She hated how she hadn’t smartened up, which lead her back to the same place as before. Alone.

“I hate you!” She shouted.

_I love you._

Tears streamed down her face, dripping down from her chin, soaking the collar of her shirt. Her lips trembled and her hands shook as they covered her crumpled face. From the very beginning she thought it was too good to be true. She wished on a star and hoped this time it was different, but the cycle came full circle.

“Don’t you dare come back!” She cried out.

_Don’t leave me._

Her voice was laced with bitterness, a rumble of anger. Her feet scurried from one corner to the room, to another. Her hands grabbed whatever was in her line of sight that belonged to him. She roughly tossed them on the floor in the middle of the living room. She didn’t even bother throwing his belongings in a bag. She didn’t care if anything chipped or broken off. If she could, she would have lit a match and watched it all burn. That is if it didn’t burn down the house. 

“I don’t need you!” She spewed.

_I need you._

She could feel her swollen eyes becoming sore. Her throat was beginning to ache from the screaming and crying. Her nose burned even though it was blocked and she could hardly breathe.

“Leave!” She pointed to the door, without sparing him even a glare.

_Stay._

He sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He stared at the pile of things that were memories shared by the both of them. Gifts, framed photographs were all broken, lying on the floor like garbage.

“I’ll come pick them up another time.” He softly said.

She listened to his footsteps to the door and it slamming behind him. She gave up and swallowed the pain. Losing all the strength in her legs, she fell straight to the floor, crying harder. She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face in her legs, wondering why she trusted that he would be the last one.


End file.
